


以我之姓 冠你之名

by Rain_37



Category: Super Junior, 源声 - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-06
Updated: 2019-04-06
Packaged: 2020-01-05 13:05:15
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,539
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18366605
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rain_37/pseuds/Rain_37
Summary: -算是《谈恋爱不许要智商》的小后续了-包含一辆小破车！！！-是我很喜欢的梗，希望各位喜欢





	以我之姓 冠你之名

1\. 经过上次的发情期， 崔始源与金钟云的关系也算是确定下来了。两个人也开始了没羞没臊的xing服生活。

知道这一切之后的李东海表示：“谁知道表面冷静稳重的两个人谈恋爱起来可以这么秀！” 而李赫宰只想赶紧放假，毕竟一谈恋爱后崔总裁的工作可都是落到了他的头上，他也想和东海亲亲抱抱秀恩爱。

“始源啊，你看这不临近五一了嘛，咋们五一能多放两天吗？”

“嗯？怎么了？”

“我...崔始源你自己谈恋爱工作都到我身上，我也想我的嗨嗨了嘛！”

“啧”崔始源思考了一下，好像自从谈恋爱了确实给了李赫宰很多工作，于是大手一挥，全公司放假一周，五一过后再来上班。

“云云，我们公司这次放假一周，我们去旅游吧！” “不去，我才不想出门。”

“那...我陪你在家看个电影吧！最近我看到网上推荐了一部电影，看上去不错。”

“嗯，这个建议还不错，那你先回去布置起来吧，我这里下班了就回来。”

“好的宝贝儿！” 崔始源特地上网找了一部适合情侣观看的电影，而因为上次一不小心搞了五天后，崔始源已经将近一个月没有尝到他可爱的云云了。这次崔始源下定决心一定要开荤。

把电影导到放映布上，然后再拉好窗帘，为了增加点儿情趣崔始源还特地提前拜托李赫宰去欧洲度蜜月的时候带了两个香薰回来。而李赫宰作为一个一天不皮浑身难受的人，特地选了一款玫瑰味的和一款带有催情功效的香薰。 崔始源看着眼前的香薰，想起了李赫宰把这东西交到他手上时的眼神 “你会感谢我的。” 在好奇心的驱使下，崔始源点上了李赫宰给的香薰。

刚点上不久，金钟云就下班回家了。

“始源我回来了，咦？你这是点的什么香？味道不错嘛。” 金钟云一下班回家就先问到一股从未稳过的香味，微甜，不刺鼻。他非常喜欢收集香薰等一系列可以提升生活质量的小东西，很显然，这次的香薰很符合他的胃口。

“这是我让赫宰去欧洲的时候带的，味道不错吧！” 崔始源听见金钟云在夸这个香味，搂着金钟云的要就往脸上亲了一口。

“诶诶诶，大白天，干嘛呢？看电影啦，你今天选了什么电影？”

“怦然心动，老片子了。”

“我刚好想看，快播啦。”说着金钟云轻轻的踹了一下崔始源的屁股，权当调情。

随着时间流逝，李赫宰送的香开始慢慢起作用了。起初金钟云只是觉得很热，他以为是崔始源把家里空调开高了，后来当他感觉到他的体内有一种勾人的痒，痒的他完全不能集中看电影，只想抱紧崔始源好好的交换一下DNA。

“钟云你怎么了？你发情期不是还有1星期吗？” 崔始源一开始也没有反应过来，后来是等到金钟云的信息素在他周围炸裂后，才发现自己爱人提前发情了。他看了看香薰，又想起李赫宰的小眼神，他好像懂了这个香是干吗用的了。

“em... 我不知道，嗯我好像...”

“哥，你发情了。” 崔始源一手抱起金钟云就往房间走去，顺便吹灭了蜡烛，好东西要慢慢用。

 

2.

“始源啊，你嗯...别摸了！”

“钟云，你什么时候才可以诚实一点呢？你看看你，后面都不让我走。”

“嗯呐，闭嘴！你！ 嗯..左边也要。”

“钟云，你这儿是什么小溪吗？我还没进去，就这么湿？” 崔始源知道Omega的身体在发情期非常敏感，所以特地用手指慢慢的扩张，感受每一寸肌肤与皱褶。

“唔，始源，你...别这么慢！” 金钟云虽然害羞，但是身体一阵又一阵的空虚感折磨着他残存的理智。终于，在情欲的折磨下，金钟云还是说出了邀请的话。

“你快点儿进来...宝贝老公~”

崔始源本来就忍的头皮发麻，他最受不了金钟云撒娇了，更别提这一句老公。

”啊~“

崔始源的理智被一种叫做金钟云的撩拨给烧得干干净净，由于两个人对彼此的身体太过于熟悉，崔始源每一次都撞在金钟云最敏感的那一点儿上。

”嗯...那！ 始源你...啊...慢点儿！“金钟云被撞的说不出一句完整的话，只会嗯嗯啊啊的呻吟。

”嗯？宝贝儿？你叫我什么？“ 崔始源身下照顾着金钟云的后面，双手照顾着小钟云，而嘴也不闲着，从后颈一路吻到胸前的红樱。 被快感冲昏了头脑的金钟云哪儿管什么脸面，一路宝贝老公哥哥的啊啊乱叫。

崔始源听的满意，加快了速度，顶开生殖腺，成结，射精。

”宝贝儿你今天好热情。“崔始源在等待结消的时候乘机往后颈注入了点儿信息素。这令金钟云不由得浑身一抖。

”你..给我好好清理干净。“ Omega的体力到底不如Alpha，更何况崔始源的体力好到变态。金钟云这几天本就没有休息好，再加上这么一折腾，眼皮都睁不开了。

清理的时候本就容易擦枪走火，崔始源没有忍住，又要了金钟云一次。 ”崔始源！你个！嗯~禽兽！“金钟云虽然累到不想说话，可是不得不承认，确实爽。

 

3.

在一个月后金钟云后来得知是因为李赫宰送的香里面有催情的成分，二话不说直接搬去和父母住了一星期，走之前还把香全部扔掉了。这可苦了崔始源了。

”唔呕” 金钟云在第三次吃早饭的时候有一种反胃的感觉，前面两次都还好，可是这第三次金钟云吐到胆汁都要吐出来了。作为过来人的金妈妈表示金钟云这很有可能是怀上了，赶紧带着金钟云去看医生。

“嗯，一个月了，孕夫身体比较虚弱，要好好补补。” “嗯？什么？我...要当爸爸了？”

“对的，恭喜您，要当父亲了，记得2个月以后带着您的alpha再来一次医院做检查，头三个月别剧烈运动。5-6个月就可以适当的运动一下，如果发情期来了也要好好注意孩子。”

“好的..谢谢医生...” 出了医院金钟云还没有缓过来，当他回到和崔始源的家后，双手摸着肚子，才慢慢感觉到这个事情的真实性。

“崔始源我不管你在干嘛，你现在给我回家！！！” “怎么了宝贝？我马上回来，别急啊！” 崔始源紧赶慢赶回到了家，回到家后当他看到金钟云一个人坐在沙发上，双手摸着肚子，表情凝重，差点没吓的腿软。

“宝贝你怎么了？？？”

“崔始源你个禽兽！！！”金钟云可能是在孕期情绪不稳定，说着就吼了出来，连带着眼眶微红。

“好好，我禽兽，怎么了宝贝，你别吓我？”

“你要当爸爸了.. 你都没求婚就把我搞怀孕了！你说你是不是禽兽哇啊啊啊！ ”

崔始源当时大脑就宕机了。“宝贝你说什么？？我！！！我要当爸爸了？啊哈哈哈哈哈哈！” 崔始源开心的抱着金钟云来了个法式热吻。

“医生说什么？我需要这怎么做？” 第一次当父亲的崔始源小心翼翼的摸着金钟云的肚子，感受着另外一个生命在爱人体内的感觉。

“2个月后去复查，不能剧烈运动。”

“好，都听你的” 初为人父的崔始源在9个月里面把工作推了一大半，而知道是因为金钟云怀孕后李赫宰也没说什么，表示下次李东海怀孕自己也要请10个月的假，崔始源听都不听就答应了。

 

4.

时间过的很快，转眼就到了预产期。

“钟云你一定要加油啊，无论如何，你不要出事就好！” 崔始源握紧金钟云的手。他非常想和金钟云一起进产房，可是金钟云担心自己那样子太丑，就拒绝了这个要求。

崔始源焦急的在走廊上一圈一圈的走着，李东海和李赫宰也赶到医院陪着。金钟云和崔始源的父母则是前一天晚上就来陪着他们了。

“医生！！怎么样！！钟云没事吧！”

“恭喜崔先生，父女平安。” 崔始源看着被推出来的金钟云和女儿，激动地一时竟落下了眼泪。

“怎么哭了？”

“太激动了，钟云我们不生了好不好，你太受罪了。” “嗯，你少折腾点儿我就行。” 金钟云从产房出来后说不累是不可能的，听完注意事项就倒头睡去，而崔始源则是在一旁打点好了一切，握着金钟云的手再睡着的。

 

5.

第二天一早，金钟云被窗户外的阳光给照醒了，而当他睁眼的第一幕就看到崔始源在为他烧热水，准备早饭。

“始源，你...”

“钟云你醒了？别动，我给你把水端来。”

“嗯，孩子名字想好没？”

“想好了，叫崔云好不好？”

“嗯？”

 

“以我之姓，冠你之名，你可愿意？”

“我愿意💙”

**Author's Note:**

> 在古代女子嫁人后随夫姓，“以我之姓 冠你之名”的意思应该就是想要娶你为妻。


End file.
